Wintersong
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: Eine kurze, romantische Songfiction die in HP- HdT spielt. Über Severus Snape und Lily Potter-   In Liebe,Tod und Hoffnung.


Meine erste Songfiction. Da mir dieses Lied über Tage nicht aus dem Sinn gegangen ist habe ich beschlossen einen One-shot zu schreiben.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte sind von J.K. Rowling. Der Liedtext stammt von Sarah Bareilles und Ingrid Michaelson. Ich verdiene kein Geld daran und will nur ein bisschen Vergnügen meinen Lesern bereiten.

**Wintersong**

This is my winter song to you  
>The storm is coming soon<br>it rolls in from the sea

My voice a beacon in the night  
>My words will be your light<br>to carry you to me

Is love alive? _Is love alive?_  
>Is love?<p>

Kalter Wind zerzauste seine langen schwarzen Haare. Mit schnellem Schritt ging er über das Gelände, die Schule hinter sich zurück lassend. Der Schneefall wurde stärker. Selbst der Weg, der den Weg zum Schloss sonst gut sichtbar zeigte, musste sich dem Schnee geschlagen geben. Stück für Stück entfloh er dem Blick des amtierenden Schuldirektors. Ein Gutes hatte der Schnee, selbst in seinen schwarzen Roben würde er durch das Schneegestöber vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt sein. Er musste nur noch die Barriere durchqueren dann konnte er direkt zu seinem Zielort apparieren. Der Forrest of Dean lag zwar weit weg. Doch solche Entfernungen zu überwinden war inzwischen ein leichtes für ihn.

Seit er von dem Portait von Nigellus Black erfahren hatte wo sich Potter befand, hatte er beschlossen keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Den Carrows hatte er vorsorglich eine „Spezialaufgabe" gegeben. Aber er wusste auch dass er sich auf die anderen Hogwartslehrer verlassen konnte. Wenn es um den Schutz der Schüler und der Schule ging, brauchte er Sie auch deswegen nicht ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.

Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte man ihm zugetragen das Longbottom es geschafft hatte sich vor den Carrows zu retten. Draco Malfoy war diesbezüglich der beste Informant. Auch wenn er niemals ein guter Spion werden würde, was er, Merlin bewahre auch nicht werden sollte, war klar das Er in diesem Fall den Richtigen gewählt hatte. Wenn Longbottom alles richtig machte, würde ihm, und später auch anderen, nichts weiter geschehen. Ein paar mehr die fürs erste aus der Schussbahn wären. Mit diesem Gedanken durchquerte er die Barriere und disapparierte augenblicklich.

They say that things just cannot grow  
>beneath the winter snow,<br>or so I have been told

They say were buried far  
>just like a distant star<br>I simply cannot hold.

Als er im Forrest of Dean angekommen war befreite er seine Kleidung von jeglichem Schnee. Nun würde im sein Schwarzer Mantel wieder zu gute kommen. Der zusätzliche Schutz den er bot war für diese Sache entscheidend. Er hoffte, dass er Potter bald finden würde. Und er musste sich noch etwas für das Schwert einfallen lassen. Leise knirschte der Schnee unter seinen Füßen. Wie er sich weiter umsah kam er an einem kleinen Weiher vorbei. Dies wird der ideale Ort sein um das Schwert zu Plazieren. Er zerbrach das Eis und ließ das Gryffindor-Schwert langsam zum Grund gleiten. Mit einem einfachen Zauber verschloss er das Loch im Eis wieder, so als ob es nie da gewesen wäre.

Kurz darauf hatte er Potter auch schon gefunden. Dieser lehnte an einem Baum und schien müde und frierend Wache zu halten.

Nun folgte die für Snape schwierigste Aufgabe. Er musste Potter zu dem Schwert führen. Da er dies auf gar keinen Fall persönlich tun konnte blieb nur ein einziges Mittel. Für einen Augenblick schaute er nach oben, in der Hoffnung den Himmel zu sehen. Doch nur Finsternis umgab ihn. Kein Stern ließ sich durch die Baumkronen erkennen. Um diesen Zauber zu vollführen sammelte er sich kurz. Es war nicht schwierig seine glücklichste Erinnerung wach zu rufen. Aber den Gefühlen die mit ihr kamen, vor allem denen die immer auf diese Erinnerung folgten, war nicht leicht Stand zu halten.

Die silberne Hirschkuh erschien. Wie gewünschte leitete sie den Jungen zu dem Weiher. Sowie er das Schwert entdeckt hatte war ihre Arbeit getan. Wie so oft schaffte es Snape wieder seine Erinnerung tief in sich zu vergraben. So wie seine einzige Liebe schon lange begraben war. Die Hirschkuh verschwand.

Kaum hatte er seinen Patronus erlöschen lassen kehrte er direkt nach Hogwarts zurück.

Is love alive? _Is love alive? __Is love alive?_

This is my winter song.  
>December never felt so wrong,<br>cause you're not where you belong  
>inside my arms.<p>

I still believe in summer days.  
>The seasons always change<br>and life will find a way.

I´ll be your harvester of light  
>and send it out tonight<br>so we can start again.

Nur wenige Meter vor der Grenze zum Hogwartsgelände kam er im schwarzen Wald an. Hinter einem der riesigen alten Bäume fand er sich an einem windgeschützten Ort wieder. Auch hier fiel der Schnee. Doch dies nicht ganz so viel und stark wie außerhalb. Für einen Moment wollte er hier stehen und sich versichern nach Außen wieder unnahbar zu sein. So leicht wie seine Erinnerung, konnte er seine Gefühle nicht verhallen lassen. Schuld, Reue und unbändige Sehnsucht wogten in ihm umher. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste dass es zum einen Töricht wäre und zum anderen auch alles verraten würde wofür er all die Jahre weitergelebt hatte würde er der Sehnsucht nachgeben.

Nach ein paar Minuten des reglosen Verharrens neben dem Baum stellte er fest dass seine Wangen feucht wurden. Im ersten Moment glaubte er noch es sei Schnee der auf seinem Gesicht schmilzt. Noch ehe er sich stoppen konnte berührte er sein Gesicht und stellte fest dass es Tränen waren. Wie lange war es her seid er zuletzt geweint hatte - er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern.

Eine seiner Tränen fiel in Richtung Boden. Dort sollte sie nie ankommen. Die Träne blieb in der Luft vor ihm stehen. Nun war sie eher eine kleine silbrig glänzende Perle, ähnlich eines Patronus der noch nicht ausgeformt ist. Das Licht das nun von dieser Perle ausging war strahlend hell und erleuchtete ihn und seine nähere Umgebung. Voller Faszination sah er dieses Schauspiel. Bis schließlich das Licht der Perle zu flackern begann. Die Perle wurde Größer, dehnte sich aus und eine Figur formte sich aus dem Licht. Eine Person wollte in Erscheinung treten. Um sie herum, auf Severus zu, sprich alles was das Licht berührte, schmolz der Schnee. Pflanzen reckten sich und in unzähligen Farben erschienen ihre Blüten. Wärme breitete sich aus und der Gesang von Vögeln war zu hören. Riechen konnte man den Duft von frischem Gras. Jetzt erkannte Severus auch wer ihm da erschien.

„Lily?", seine Stimme war wie ein sanfter Hauch. Es war sowohl ein Frage als auch eine Feststellung. Die junge Frau lächelte ihn an. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, senkte kurz ihren Kopf um ihn gleich wieder zu heben. Nun sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

Zu perplex durch diese Begegnung war er nicht in der Lage auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu Formen. Doch eine Frage spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Du hast mich gerufen Severus. Darum bin ich hier. Dein Herz" und mit diesen Worten legte sie eine Hand auf sein Brust, "hat mir heute alles berichtet was in dir Geschrieben steht. Ich will Dir danken für das was du für meinen Sohn tust. Nur mit deiner Hilfe konnte er überleben. Mit deiner Hilfe wird er weiterhin überleben. Es bedeutet mir so viel was du für meinen Sohn und mich tust. Darum will ich dir zeigen wie viel du mir bedeutest. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werde ich dich abholen kommen. Darauf gebe ich Dir mein Wort. Dann werden wir einen Weg finden von neuem zu beginnen - Zusammen." Nach dem sie geendet hatte ging sie den Rest des Weges auf ihn zu und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Sie zog ihn in eine tiefe Umarmung. So tief und fest wie er niemals erwartet hätte das es für Geister möglich gewesen wäre.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, löste sich auch der Zauber um ihn herum. Die Blumen verschwanden, der Schnee, die Kälte und die Dunkelheit wuchsen wieder um ihn. Langsam verblasste auch sie. Schließlich blieb er allein zurück. Alles war wieder wie zuvor. Eine seiner Hände befreite sich als erstes aus der Starre. Er ballte sie zusammen. Auf einmal konnte er fühlen dass sie im inneren plötzlich ganz warm wurde. Wie er sie anhob und nachsah entdeckte er die silberne Perle in seiner Handfläche.

Dies war es was ihn wieder stärkte. Jetzt war es nicht mehr schwer. Von nun an war er umso fester entschlossen den Weg den er eingeschlagen hatte zu Ende zu gehen. Ihm wurde Vergebung zu Teil. Seine Erlösung sollte in greifbare nähe rücken. Mit diesen Gedanken in Herz und Verstand beschritt er seinen Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis der Sturm über ihn, Hogwarts und die gesamte Magische Welt herein brechen würde. Doch seine Aufgabe wird vollendet werden, dafür würde er Sorge tragen - er würde sein Wort halten.

So, wie sie das ihre halten wird.

Is love alive? _Is love alive? Is love alive?_

This is my winter song.  
>December never felt so wrong,<br>cause you're not where you belong  
>inside my arms.<p>

This is my winter song to you.  
>The storm is coming soon<br>it rolls in from the sea

My love a beacon in the night.  
>My words will be your light<br>to carry you to me.

Is love alive?


End file.
